Black Star
The Black Star is the ship that serves as headquarters and home for the Rebel Riots, Harriet Hook's crew. It is also known as the cursed ship, as legend tells that that the ship brings demise to the wrongful masters, but endless fortune to the right one. So far, there has been two known Captains that mastered the ship. The first being the old fisherman, and the second being Harriet Hook. The ship doesn't seem to harm anyone that is part of the Captain's crew, nor any guest which the Captain trust. History and Legend Argo Nautica, a famous nautical company, had settled a workshop in the new island Fortuna. With local materials, they built a ship and named it Stella Fortuna. Before a second ship could be built, devastating disasters left Fortuna completely destroyed. Stella Fortuna was believed to be sunk during the storm. However, after the disaster, many sailors have reported seeing the ship drifting in the waters near to Fortuna at night, and when they tried to reach the ship, it would disappear. The ship then became known as Black Star, the mysterious ghost ship. For a while, the Black Star was the most spoken topic among the seamen. People competed to see who could bring the ship to the shores. One day, 10 years after the disaster of Fortuna, the Black Star was found marooned on the island's shores. The man who found it wanted to keep the ship and he made himself Captain. Only 2 days later, he was accused of piracy and was hang to death. After the death of the man who claimed the Black Star, the ship disappeared once again, sometimes could still be seen at night, but never reached. Each 10 years, the Black Star would appear on the shores of Fortuna. There was a rumour that whoever that successfully masters the ship, that one shall be granted endless fortune. Thus, the legend was born. Only the true Captain, the chosen one, could sail the Black Star. Each time that the it appeared, people continued their attempts to own the ship, but none of them survived. Many years later, an old fisherman approached to the ship to try his luck. When he came aboard, he felt the ship coming back to life. The old fisherman came back to his family and told them about the Black Star. His power-hungry nephews didn't believe that an old fisherman could be the Captain of a legendary ship. They all sneaked into the ship and attempted to steal it. However, they all mysterious disappeared. The family of the old fisherman were afraid of the ship, believing that it was possessed by an evil spirit, and so, they accused the old fisherman of witchcraft. When the authorities came looking for the old fisherman, he hid in the ship. The guards came into the ship, but the ship began to sail by itself into a thick wall of fog. The ship never returned, and the bodies of the guards were found mutilated and with bullet wounds. They said the guards went crazy and killed themselves. For the next 10 years, and many decades that followed, the Black Star never returned to the shores. It was believed that the old fisherman was the first Captain, and for decades, he sailed the ship. The legend eventually died down, only a few knew about it. Then, one day, the Black Star appeared again on the shores of the island then known as Isle of the Lost and it remained there since then. Many men tried to claim the ship, but they all suffered the tragic fate like all those who weren't fit to sail the ship. Alsephina Alsephina is the Shadow Fay that inhabits in the Black Star. Description The Black Star is a brigantine, consisting of two masts, the foremast and the main mast. The foremast consists of three square sails. The main mast has a gaff-rigged mainsail, a square topsail plus a topgallant. The Rebel Riots flag is flown from the mainmast truck. The foremast is shorter than the main mast. Wood from the island's native black oaks were used to build the ship, giving it a dark colour and a distinctive smell. Trivia * The black oak tree species that was used to build to the ship went extinct after the disasters, making the Black Star the few things that contains wood from these trees. ** At some point in the future, when the Black Star starts to disintegrate, the two masts are taken out and converted into trees with magic, reviving the tree species. Category:Rebel Riots